This proposal represents a request to support continued participation in Cancer and Leukemia Group B. This cooperative research is devoted to the investigation of new approaches in the treatment of human neoplastic diseases. This group effort is multidisciplinary with active involvement of pediatric oncology, medical oncology, surgical oncology, radiation therapy, immunology, pathology, and psychiatry. The Group protocol studies reflect this fact by 1) designing treatments around combinations of several modalities of therapy such as chemotherapy plus immunotherapy, 2) investigating the prognostic value of pathological staging of the tumor or immunological status of the patient prior to the initiation of treatment in the response rate and survival of patients with cancer, and 3) studying the effect of potentially fatal illnesses on the patients' well-being through psychiatric evaluation. With such aggressive and innovative approaches, this Group continuously attempts to improve the chances of survival of patients with cancer.